Kingdom Come Vol 1 2
* Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * * Adversaries: * :* :* * * * * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* * Other Characters: * * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * Bar Patrons :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* & * Mentioned Only/Cameos: * Bane * Darkseid * * * * Two-Face Locations: * :* :* :* ::* ::* :* :* :* ::* ::* :* Items: * * * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the trade paperback, hardcover edition and Absolute slipcase edition. * The Statue of Liberty depicted is defecated with red graffiti ("LOBO WUZ HERE") no doubt done by Lobo. Also the Statue have a large hole in where her heart is, as if an actual heart was torn out, which seems to symbolizes the poor state of America accompanied with Americommando's xenophobic rant. * Magog's attempt to rebuild a barn mirrors Superman's retirement in issue #1. This symbolizes the similarities between him and Superman: both are the champions of Metropolis and symbolic leaders of their generations of metahumans. However, Magog tries to do too much and the wrong way, and loses his temper when he fails, destroying what he has done and symbolically demonstrating where he differs from Superman. | Trivia = * The United Nations building resembles the Justice League's Hall of Justice from the Super Friends cartoon show. * Phil Sheldon from , for which Alex Ross has been an artist, makes a cameo at the superhero press conference at the UN building. Sheldon later makes his last appearance in the story's final issue. * The scenes where the Spectre and Norman talk about the friendship between Batman and Superman are similar to the covers of their character debuts in (1939) and (1938), respectively. In the same scene, Wonder Woman's depiction is similar to the cover of (1942). * Older versions of Weather Wizard and Captain Cold appear as bartenders at the nightclub, and are apparently the owners. Also they have a photo of their days as the Rogues with Captain Boomerang, and an autographed picture of their enemy Barry Allen. * In another reference to the Super Friends, one of the superhumans seen taunting Superman at the nightclub is wearing Marvin's T-shirt under his leather jacket. The faces of Zan and Jayna, the Wonder Twins, can also be seen among the crowd. * A man wearing a mask worn by on the cover of his 1973 album is seen at the bar in the nightclub, playing a pull-my-finger game with the Human Bomb. * Rorschach of Watchmen makes a cameo appearance in the background of the nightclub standing next to the Question. He appears to be breaking one of Brother Power's fingers, in much the same way that Rorschach harmed a low-life criminal during an interrogation in . * The Human Bomb is seen holding a beer with a "Q" brand. The "Q" is a reference to Quality Comics in which the Human Bomb was originally a Quality Comics character. * Superhero analogues of the appear in the nightclub scene. * In the Japan scene, a brief cameo of the Japanese anime hero appears on the screen behind Power Woman. * In the flashback sequence, the front page article reading "Must There Be A Superman?" is also the title of a story of the same name written by Elliot S. Maggin in . * The two men seen standing near Scott Free's machine are Monty Python troupers Eric Idle and Terry Gilliam depicted as the jailers from . | Recommended = | Links = * * Kingdom Come article at the Alex Ross Collector * Kingdom Come series index at Comicbookdb.com * Kingdom Come series index at the Grand Comics Database }}